Friends? Or Something More?
by Koorika
Summary: Someone has a seceret past. When it's revealed, what will the reaction be? Rated PG13 for slight language and violence.
1. Prolougue

Mayalah: Hi! Here's another yet another story.

Kagome: Don't you already have a story?

Mayalah: Yeah, but I can deal with two at once. Besides, I'm trying to be better than other authors about updating, so I'm hoping I'll be alright.

Kilani: Shouldn't you do the disclaimer and get to the story?

Mayalah: True... I don't own anything I use.

**Prologue**

It was a clear and beautiful day. Two children were playing in a field, not a care in the world, pretty much. The girl paused. Noticing this, the boy did too and went over to her to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked. As he said this he put a hand on her shoulder.

Hoping he would cooperate somewhat, she asked what was on her mind. "Why don't you seem to like your brother very much? He's only three years old. And it's not the way most kids don't like their younger siblings. It's different, more of a cause to worry." He didn't answer, only got a sad look on his face. But it was all she needed. "Please don't be sad. Look, you'll always have me, I promise. After all, we'll be friends forever, right?"

She succeeded in keeping him from getting sad, and this mad her happy. He even smiled. "Right. Thanks, I needed that. And I'll always protect you, I promise. After all, you're my friend, and no matter what happens, you always will be."

Unfortunately, the last part scared and worried her. "Why are you talking like that? Is something wrong? You're scaring me."

'I didn't mean to scare her! I just hope I can help her feel better.' "No, nothings wrong. I just have a foreboding feeling, like time is short and that something bad will eventually happen. It's silly, really. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled. Like her, he didn't worry about himself that much, mainly others. The only difference is she showed it more and almost didn't care herself at all, while he was less on the first and more on the second. However, she believed in trusting intuition, and didn't seem silly in the slightest. Not to her. "It's alright. And it's not silly. But don't worry. You can't catch me!" At the last part, she starting running, and they were back to playing.

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: There you go. Hope you liked it.

Kilani: Is this another crossover?

Mayalah: (smiles secretively) You'll see.

Kilani: Do you even know?

Mayalah: That's not important, is it? The first one to guess will get the next chapter dedicated to them. And remember, without getting questions, there's no update. And the last update was me being nice and a one-time deal. Bye.

Kilani: (sighs defeatedly and waves)


	2. Chapter One

Mayalah: Hi there! Here's the first chapter of my story.

Sesshomaru: You're not going to either reveal in the first chapter or right out tell what the pairing is, will you.

Mayalah: You got it.

Sango: Why?

Mayalah: Because I like keeping the readers in suspense. Plus, if they end up not liking the pairing in the story, they either can deal with it or stop reading and never find out how it ends.

His Minx: Don't you have a disclaimer to do?

Mayalah: True. I don't use anything I use for my stories unless it's a character I made up. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

It was quit and peaceful, and the Inu-Tenshi was relaxing. (Mayalah: Got ya!) Sights can be deceiving, huh? One member of the group was deep in thought and lost in memory. 'It's been a long time for me since I had last seen him. He doesn't remember me, though. Neither of them do. It doesn't seem like it, anyways. Then again, it's been even longer for the two of them then it was for me, so I'm not surprised. It's time. I should tell them the secret.'

As she was thinking this, Kaede was shaking her head at head at the antics of the group, wondering how they manage to survive. And someone approached at that moment. To everyone's surprise it was...

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, "What are you doing here, Fluffy?"

Ignoring the nickname, the tai-youkai replied. "My dear Kagome, you know as well as I do. Kagome, it's time to tell them."

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: Heh heh. I love doing that. Sorry about how short that was.

Miroku: Are you ever going to not keep them in suspense?

Mayalah: Doubt it. Sides, it's fun.

Kagome: You know, you sure can seem mean at times like this.

Mayalah: (just smirks and shrugs) That's all for today. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Mayalah: Hi there! Sorry to keep you waiting so long.

His Minx: Aren't you going to give your readers your notice?

Mayalah: Ah, yes. Thanks for reminding me. Each of the following anime characters will be getting their own private rooms here now: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Hiei, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, Yusuke, Keiko, Koenma, Jin (I suppose), Touya (I guess), Botan, Genkai, Shizuru, Yukina, and, I suppose, Kuwabara. Therefore, we need you to send donations to go towards this addition, if it's not too much trouble.

Rin: Rin gets her own room? Thank you Mayalah.

Mayalah: (chuckles) Of course, Rin. And you're welcome.

Kuwabara: Hey! What do you mean by 'I suppose'!

Mayalah: (shrugs) Not much. I just think it would help save trouble if I decide not to let you have your own room. Unless you're lucky, Shizuru will be getting it.

Kuwabara: Hey! And what do you mean Shizuru will be getting it? Why not me?

Mayalah: Let's see. You get into fights with both Hiei and Yusuke, and you can be annoying and a disturbance. However, that won't happen with Shizuru, she's not annoying, and she's actually pretty cool. Not to mention she probably has more potential than you as a fighter.

Shizuru: Thank you, Mayalah. I'm touched that you think so well of me. More than baby bro does, no questions asked or any hesitation. It's about time somebody gives me credit.

Mayalah: It's no problem. Besides, you'll be getting a room anyways. By the way, I don't own anything I borrow for my stories.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome didn't reply at first. 'I'm glad he's here. I could use the support, even if he wouldn't admit that that's why he's here.' "I know it is. Guys, I have something I need to tell you. Now, one of you should know this already, but he's obviously a little on the dense side. Please don't hate me for this, I never told you because I was afraid of how you would react."

All was silent. Then Sango looked at her, and replied. "We could never hate you, Kagome, you're our friend. Besides, you're impossible to hate."

Miroku noticed she was a little more nervous than she would normally be when nervous about something, even of the sort it seemed more likely to be. "What's wrong, Kagome? What is it? You should know by now that we'll always stay by you till the end. Sango's right, we could never hate you, even Inuyasha. "

Kagome was silent for a minute, and then she smiled. 'I should've known I'd have no valid reason to be nervous.' "Thanks guys. I know I can count on you. Well, here goes. You see, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not even from the future. I was born here sometime in the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha snorted. 'She's a lot similar to the Kagome I remember from when I was a kid. But that's impossible! She disappeared a long time ago. Where did she go, anyways?' "Don't kid yourself. You can't fool us. How is that even possible? They were all silent for a moment or two. Sesshomaru looked on with fake indifference, almost even fake boredom. However, he had mastered his mask by now, and only Kagome, who he could never fool, knew better.

'Is that baka otouto of mine really that dense? One would figure that he would at least be able to tell who she is and not doubt it. I knew from the moment I first saw the 'human' onna with him when I was looking for the Tetsuaiga that it was her.' Sesshomaru refrained from giving a snort.

Kagome sighed. 'I knew that this would happen. "Let me explain. Years ago, over fifty years ago, I happily lived here in the Feudal era with my family and friends. But, it wasn't meant to be. When danger came, I was forced to flee with Sota. I came upon a well. When I rested on the edge, I fell backwards, Sota in my arms. He was younger than Shippo at the time."

**Flashback**

**A group of people were having a nice get together. They were talking, or laughing and play. But suddenly something crashed through the trees.**

**"Kagome, take Sota and run."**

**The little girl took her otouto into her arms, but hesitated. "But-"**

**"No buts! I don't I don't want you to get hurt."**

**"But I want to help! I don't want you to get hurt either." She knew what would happen the snake youkai was poisonous and unusually strong, and even though she was young, she knew that they didn't have much hope of getting out of this either unscathed or alive. **

**Another figure spoke up. "They're right. You're right as well, but you're only a child. Besides, if anything happened to you, my sons would become unbearable. You know that they're unusually ill tempered and already dangerous to get too angry." Said sons were already at the sidelines, the older one had a barrier up in order to both protect and constrain the younger boy, who was uselessly struggling to get loose. The boy's mother was also at the sidelines, until needed, as well as a boy, the girl's older brother.**

**"Please run! I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, Otouto would become unbearable. You mean too much to us, to me, to lose! Just get going. We'll be fine." **

**Tears were running down her face. "Okay. If I don't come back on my own soon or you don't find me when you come get me, just don't be sad or forget me. I know we'll meet again someday. That was all that the girl needed. She took her baby brother and ran, not hearing the boy's whispered "I could never forget you." But, being only a child still, she tired shortly. Finding a well, she sat down on the rim. But when her brother moved and accidentally tickled her, she lost her balance and fell in the well. But not right to the bottom right away. And so that was the first time anyone traveled through time. But the girl knew that her parents and the youkai wouldn't survive.**

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "I- is that really you, Kagome Nee-Chan?"

Kagome smiled. "That's right, Inuyasha. It's me. Guys, what I'm trying to tell you is I'm a miko inu youkai, not a human."

Sango looked at her strangely. "What about Souta? Is he..."

Kagome smiled a bit more. "Yes, Souta is a youkai as well." She looked at Inuyasha, almost sadly. "Was that day when... You know..."

Inuyasha finished for her. "My dad died? Yes. He took a blow meant for your father and couldn't heal enough to live."

Shippo, realizing something, spoke up. He's a very smart kit for his age, and, at times, more mature than people a fair bit older than him. He just didn't always show it, but now is one of the times when it can't help but show. "Doesn't that mean you also knew Sesshomaru?"

Miroku looked at Shippo with a curious look. 'He realized it before either myself or Sango, even Kaede. He is truly going to be very wise when he grows up.' "That's right. But if you're friends with Sesshomaru, than how come you two have acted like you hate each other during past meetings? Surely you would remember?"

Kagome smirked. "Yes, very perceptive of the two of you. We did remember. It was all an act."

Sango looked at Kagome as if she had two heads. "An act?"

Sesshomaru, wrapping an arm (Mayalah: Yes, in this he has two. If you want an explanation, just assume that it grew back thanks to his youkai healing power.) around Kagome, looking at her with a smirk. There was also a hint of pride as he spoke, which Kaede slightly smiled at knowingly. "Yes, Kagome is quite the actress, isn't she?" He stated more than spoke. Hearing the comment Kagome blushed.

Kaede spoke. (Mayalah: Just assume she went with the group for a 'picnic'.) "I had a feeling there was more to Kagome than there seemed. This only proves it. Are ye hiding anything else, child?" Kagome just shrugged with a fake look of ignorant innocence.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Speaking of Souta, how is he?" he asked.

Kagome smiled as she replied. "He's fine, and wants to meet you, to create memories since he can't really remember you. Tomorrow I can bring him here for the day if you'd like."

Sesshomaru smiled. A true, genuine smile for once. "Yes, I would like that. He must quite a fine boy if he's anything like you. Is That Jii-Chan you've told me about affecting either of you? He seems as if he must be fairly crazy."

Inuyasha snorted. "Let's just say it's probably safer if he doesn't meet Totosai and Myouga."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "He can't be worse than either of them or Jaken."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh, you two. Myouga and Totosai aren't that bad. Neither is my Jii-Chan! We can leave in the morning. Good night." With that she left for bed, much happier than she was earlier. 'So Inuyasha does remember. But He still hasn't come looking for me... I miss him. I wonder how he is?' Little did she know, she'd find out personally sooner than expected.

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: There you go. Hope you liked it. It was a fairly long chapter, so you'd better appreciate it!

Kilani: I'm sure they do. But who's He?

Mayalah: (stays silent)

Kagome: You're not bringing in another anime just for a surprise, are you?

Mayalah: That's for me to know and you to find out. Could any reader who has any name ideas, preferably Japanese, please tell them to me through review? Thanks, I appreciate it.

Everyone present: Bye!


	4. Notice sorry for inconvenieces

Mayalah: Hi there! Sorry this update took so long, I couldn't think of ideas for either story.

Inuyasha: Yeah, right. You were just lazy.

Mayalah: Yeah, that too. Unfortunately, I'm contemplating taking this off. I have possibilities that involve only having about 2 or 3 chapters left in this story. But first, I'd like to see if you have any ideas, if anyone likes this story, and what you think I should do.

Kilani: This is a copout, you know.

Mayalah: (frowns) Yeah, but I think no one really cares about what happens.

Kilani: Stop doing that to yourself! You have the makings of a good author, and you're better off than His Minx.

Mayalah: True.

Sesshomaru: The pairing you have planned is preposterous, anyways. And what are going to do about Inuyasha?

Mayalah: Not a clue. Hey, if any readers have any idea on what to do with Kikyo, let me know. Should she be good guy or bad guy? Get her own soul back and give Kagome hers. After all, it's impossible for Kagome to truly be Kikyo's reincarnation. Or should I kill her off in some way? Give me your ideas.

Kagome: I thought that you hated Kikyo.

Mayalah: No, not really. Only when she's an evil bitch.

Sango: I thought you don't like foul language?

Mayalah: Only around children and my grandma.

Miroku: Your grandma?

Mayalah: Yes, she's much too nice to talk that way either about or around.

Sango: Miroku you pervert! thud (hits Miroku with the hiraikotsu)

Miroku: (Unconscious with swirly eyes)

Everyone there: Bye.


	5. Chapter three

Mayalah: Hi. It's me again.

Miroku: I thought you weren't going to update without ideas and knowing people wanted to see more?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I was hoping that you'd give up.

Mayalah: I was nice and changed my mind. Inuyasha, all I have to say is 'too bad for you'. As the song goes "You don't always get what you want".

Miroku: Too true. (wistful sigh) Why must Sango-

Mayalah: No perverted talk, baka hentai! (hits Miroku on head with mega-sized hiraikotsu, rendering him unconscious with anime swirly eyes)

Kilani: Mayalah doesn't own Inuyasha or anything else she borrows.

Inuyasha: (poking Miroku) Is Miroku okay?

Mayalah: (shrugs in response) On with the story.

Kilani: Oh, there's compassion.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was on Kaede's roof, watching the stars. She had a wistful look on her face. Wistful, and kind of sad. If you look hard enough you could see a hint of worry. Inuyasha still hadn't changed his views on Sesshomaru, and she knew that there's nothing that she could do. Plus, there's neither hide nor hair of him, not even a rumor. Making her fear the worse.

"What are you thinking about? Him again?"

"You always did know me well Sesshomaru, ever since we were children.

"Kagome," said Sesshomaru, "you should know that even if He is dead, he wouldn't want you to worry about him, or be down because of it. You know him better than any of us do."

Kagome know held a glint of hope in her eyes. "You really think he's alive?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You know how he is; he's always been more stubborn than even you and Inuyasha. You should know that Inuyasha's stubbornness would make him and I being closer difficult no matter what. It's just how Inuyasha is." Just then, Sesshomaru spotted something. Or rather, someone. "Where's he off to?"

Just then Kagome spotted it too. It was Inuyasha, sneaking off yet again. She didn't care for him any deeper than a brother, she never had. But every time she could help feeling betrayed, and, eventually, annoyed. "Oh, he's probably to see Kikyo again. You know how that hanyou of a half brother of yours is."

"Indeed I do. You're probably correct." But neither of them could shake of the suspicious feeling that that isn't what the inu hanyou was up to, or that something big would happen soon. They didn't know just how correct that unspoken of feeling is, or how soon they would find out.

**End of Chapter**

Miroku: You certainly like cliffhanger type endings, don't you?

Mayalah: (grins) When I write them in my stories, I do. Quite a bit actually.

Kilani: This certainly brings out your evil and sadistic side.

Mayalah: (shrugs) Yup. (grins) Probably because it's so much fun.

Inuyasha: You mean she's not always like this?

Kilani: No, she isn't. It's actually surprising with how she usually is.

Mayalah: (shrugs) Well, time's up for today.

Everyone: Bye! (Porky pig/Loony Tunes style ending followed by fade out)


	6. notice

Cloud: Anyone who actually reads her stories, I've been told to tell you that she changed my name from Mayalah to Koorika.

Inuyasha: Why'd she do that?

Zack: She must have felt like it. She does like combining Japanese words to make up names.

Cloud: What's Koorika mean?

Tseng: Ice fire.

Zack: That sounds cool. Come on Cloud, Angeal said he'd treat us to pizza. Want to come Tseng?

Cloud: Okay.

Tseng: All right. (All 3 leave)

Inuyasha: Hey! Why am I all alone?! (looks for Kagome for ramen


End file.
